new commer
by wildwing
Summary: A new guardian comes to join prince Rapses Guardians a priestess to the god ra and the goddess bastet


New comer. By khentkaus. Disclaimer: Mummies alive belongs to dic. Cal belongs to Ccd and Khentkaus belongs to me, Please asks before using other's fan char.  
  
It was a lazy day for the guardians; Rapses was resting in his room. They had all heard that the new priestess would be arriving that night. Cal lazily stretched, he looked outside into the garden, and he was board. They had nothing to do until the banquet tonight.  
  
Ja-kal was sitting on the floor, fiddling with his bow, Nefer was repairing one of his whips, Armon was eating and Rath was Reading a scroll. "I wounder what this new Priestess is like?" Armon suddenly said out loud. "I just hope she's smart, it would be nice to have someone who understands me around here" Rath answered.  
  
"I think no one understands you Rath" spoke up Nefer. "Hump" Came the reply. "She is the Priestess of Ra and Bastet, isn't she Rath"Ja-kal said joining the conversation.  
  
"Yes, She is, she will be a guardian, Ja-kal, for Jakalnar" Rath answered. Ja-kal rolled his eye's as leader he found it hard to adjust to a new member of the guardians. Cal got up knowing what Ja-kal was about to say he didn't want to be around Ja-kal when he started with his animal sayings. He headed to the courtyard.  
  
Cal had lain down, when he heard a horse winy, and he heard hoofs trod on ground he sat up. He came face to face with a white Arab horse, he gazed, he had never seen one as white as this, he looked up at the rider. Sitting astride the Arab was a female, she had aqua eyes and short black hair, she wore a kilt and top, strapped to her waist was a sword, with Bastet's symbols on it. Armbands strapped her arms; the anak symbol of life was engraved on them.  
  
She had to be the new Priestess, Cal keeped gazing. "Hello, I am a little lost, I am looking for the head Guardian of Prince Rapses, Ja-kal I believe, My names Khentkaus" the young female said Cal helped Khentkaus off her horse. "Thank you" she said "I 've never seen such a white horse before" Cal gasped. "He's one of a kind, My father bred him, From his Black Stallion" Khentkaus told Cal.  
  
Cal called to a stable hand, to take Khentkaus horse. "May I ask his name?" inquired the stable hand "His name is Moonray Please look after him he's all I have left of my father" Khentkaus answered the stable hand, he nodded.  
  
Cal lead her into the room where Ja-kal was, Cal noticed Tia had joined the others, they all looked up as Cal and Khentkaus entered the room.  
  
"Ja-kal, this is the lady Khentkaus, the priestess, we have been awaiting to arrive" Cal Told Ja-kal. Ja-kal looked Khentkaus over, She was tall and slim, Short black hair covered one eye, her eye colour was aqua, she was beautiful. Tia cleared her throat Ja-kal had been staring to long. Ja-kal checked himself. "Welcome Khentkaus, I hope your journey her was pleasant and safe" He Greeted her.  
  
"Thank you Ja-kal, It was pleasant, is there anywhere I could freshen up and rest its been a long ride" Khentkaus asked Ja-kal. "Yes there is" Ja-kal said "I will show her, which room will be hers Ja-kal" Cal volunteered "I wanted to" Grinned Armon "Me to" Said Rath, Nefer shook his head, here they all were drooling. "Hey Rath, pick your jaw of the floor will you?" Nefer called out to Rath.  
  
Cal took Khentkaus hand and led her down the hall; she looked around as they walked. Cal looked at her; she was full of amazement. "First time in a big place?" Cal questioned. "Yes, I never left my home before, this is amazing, I can't wait to see the tombs and shrines of Bastet" Khentkaus told him.  
  
"If you like, I take you to the shrine tomorrow, we could also go to the tomb if you'd like? I am a tomb Guardian of Bastet and Sekhment" Cal said to her. "I'd like that, thank you so much" came Khentkaus replied. "Here you go" Cal pushed open a door, it lead into a room. Khentkaus stepped into the room. Cal gazed at her once more then left.  
  
Khentkaus looked around the room, it was roomy, she gently started to undo her kilt and then her top, she gently bathed using the jug of water, that was placed there, She then put on a long dress, wrapping it around her; she lay down on the bed and went to sleep.  
  
Cal gently knocked on her door, there was no answer, and it was time for the bouquet, He opened the door, Khentkaus was laying on her bed asleep, Cal walked over, gently he shock her, Khentkaus woke up, she looked up at him.  
  
"Priestess, it is time for the Bouquet, I thought I would escort you to the feasting hall" Cal Said to Khentkaus. "Thank you Cal, it would be a good idea this place is so big, I'd get lost so easily" Khentkaus stood up holding out her arm to cal, which took it. They walked down the hall.  
  
Just as they where entering the hall, there as a racket, Moonray broke though the crowd, he was saddled and his rains dragged on the floor. The Vizier Scarab came in holding his bum. "I damned that menace be killed, it bucked me off" he yelled. "Who said You could ride him, Vizier" Khentkaus looked down at scarab, Cal stood at her side. "I am the chief vizier, to Amenothep, I have the pick of any horse in his stables, but that horse is not fit for the royal stables, And who are you to talk to me that way" yelled Scarab louder.  
  
"I am the royal Priestess of Ra and Bastet and that menace as you put him, is my personal mount Moonray, he'll buck anyone but me off him, Amenohtep told me he would not be ridden by anyone here but me, and I hope for your sake in future you stay way from him," Khentkaus told Scarab.  
  
Scarab stared wide-eyed out her no one had ever dared to talk to him that way. As he was about to say something, Khentkaus spoke again," consider yourself lucky Vizier, Moonray usually stamps on anyone he throws off"  
  
Khentkaus let Cal escort her over to the other Guardians. "You could get in trouble for that" Rath said. Khentkaus just whistled. Moonrays ears picked up a winy sounded from his neck, he did a little jump, and trotted over to khent.  
  
Cal took Moonrays rains and patted the Arab; Moonray rubbed his head along Cals shoulder. "He usually bites, he must like your smell Cal, or you" Khentkaus told him "Look's like we have the same taste's there fella, to tell you in confidence I don't like Scarab either" Cal told the stallion. Moonray tossed his head up and down.  
  
"I'll take him back to the stables, for you as there are many people that are looking forward to meeting you" Cal said he gently led Moonray away. Khent turned to Nefer who was grinning, "I like your mount, he has a personality, I've never seen in a horse before"  
  
"I don't really treat him like a mount, but more like a friend" Khentkaus answered Nefer. Khentkaus looked at nefer more closely there was something wired about this young man. Khentkaus felt a hand on her shoulder she turned around to see the leader Ja-kal. "Are you ready to meet the Pharaoh Amenhotep?" Ja-kal held out his arm, Khentkaus joined hers with his at the elbow. They walked to the throne.  
  
Amenhotep saw His leader of the hunt, on his elbow was the young lady Khentkaus. Ja-kal and Khentkaus kneed when they got to him. "My Pharaoh as leader of the guardians, may I introduce you to Priestess Khentkaus" Ja-kal said. Amentohtep told then to rise.  
  
"Welcome Khentkaus, as you know I asked you here to be a guardian to Rapses, But mainly to my New Daughter Jakalnar, Your skills as a fighter and priestess are well known" Amenotep Told Khentkaus.  
  
"Thank you my Pharaoh, I hope I can live up to you description of me" Khentkaus bowled again before going back to the other Guardians. Cal smiled as she walked back then it turned into a frown, Scarab was rubbing his bum and complaining about how khentkaus had spoken to him to Amenotep. "What's wrong?" asked Khentkaus. Cal pointed.  
  
Khentkaus Turned to see Scarab. Amenhotep told him that it was his own fault. Scarab walked away, as he passed he whispered to Khentkaus. "Watch yourself, in time I will punish you even if the Pharaoh will not, I mean that" Khentkaus looked at him. "No one old man has never gotten the better of me" Khentkaus replied.  
  
Scarab smiled and walked away. When he ruled she would be first to die.  
  
Khentkaus watched Scarab go she felt this man could not be trusted. She turned to Cal as her had asked her to dance. She was here now and she would protect those she was sworn to. She settled into the dance, and just maybe she thought looking at Cal, she may find love.  
  
The end. 


End file.
